Perseverance
by mississippimudpiecraves
Summary: A celebration is held at Konoha for the heroes of the shinobi war. Temari struggles to reconcile her feelings for Shikamaru. With the help of Tenten, a trio of girls, and Shiho, she comes to a decision. Inspired by a quote and a prompt from anamicenas.


**Hello, everyone. It's actually my birth week and I thought of this idea for a one-shot. It's because I wanted to tell you guys how thankful I am for each and every one of my readers. You've made the past year so wonderful. I feel very blessed. And it has been a pleasure to have known some of you more through messages.**

 **This one-shot was actually inspired by a combination of a quote below and a prompt from the sweet anamicenas!**

 **"Love is not love when it alteration finds."**

 **-William Shakespeare (Sonnet 116)**

 **I didn't really refine it much because I wanted to post asap but still hope you like it!**

The village of Konoha held a welcome party for the heroes of shinobi war. The atmosphere was vibrant as the festivities went on. Hordes of villagers crowded about trying to get a glimpse of their heroes who saved the world from tragic disaster. Children sat on top of adults' shoulders, waving and clapping their hands in excitement. Balloons, banners and other colourful decors were strewn about the village. Handmade horns blasted in a tone of joy and vitality.

In the middle of the open plaza, there was a low stage wherein the heroes were seated in display for all to see. That would be all the ninjas of Konoha but they were not remiss in inviting the other ninjas from other villages who participated in the war as well.

After the formalities of speeches from the council of Konoha concluded, villagers were invited to come up to the heroes of Konoha to shake hands and express their gratitude. But to prevent a stampede, they instructed every team of Konoha ninjas to come up one by one. Villagers lined up so they could be directed one by one as well. They were also encouraged to dance with the heroes if they so wished.

And it began. It was obvious that team 7 would have the most fans considering Naruto was the biggest hero of the war. Naruto had dance after dance. But with his abundance of energy, it was not a problem. Sakura also had her fair share of admirers.

Somewhere on the side of the stage, Kankuro muttered to his siblings, "Why are we here again?"

Temari elbowed him instantly. "Quiet. At least contain yourself until after the party."

Gaara looked at them, the slight twitch of lips indicating amusement. Kankuro sighed. "Can't I at least go up to the pretty ladies?"

"Not now," Temari warned. "You're going to give Suna a bad reputation. Just grab a drink from the refreshment table."

Kankuro grimaced and whined, "Not thirsty."

"Well I am." With that, Temari stood and strode towards the table which was at the other end of the plaza. She quickly picked up a drink and found a large post where she could hide herself away from the public eye. It was a good vantage point too since it gave her a clear view of the man who had been unable to leave her mind since during the war.

Shikamaru Nara. The boy who beat her during her first chuunin exams. The boy she saved from that insane flute-wielding ninja. The boy who escorted her about Konoha. The man who was a prominent leader during the shinobi war. The man whom she thought had the capacity to become Hokage.

The man whom she slowly developed a friendship with. The man whom she trusted. The man she enjoyed crossing words with. The man with whom silence was calming. The man whom she...

She slammed her head back against the post and cursed. Her thoughts strayed too far one too many times since the war ended. How could it not? After this party, she was not sure she would be able to see him again. She was not even sure why she needed to see him again. It was not like it would kill her to never see him again. How melodramatic could she get.

This was truly not like her. How could a single man lord over her thoughts in such a way? It was despicable to her woman's sensibilities. Completely unacceptable.

It was time to quench such thoughts once and for all. After all, there was no possible road for them. Intervillage fraternization? This welcome party was just a flimsy excuse of a get together. Yes, for now, it was peace. They beat the one enemy together. The ninjas may feel a sense of camaraderie but the councils would not. Politics would not die. For the sake of growth and getting ahead, these councils would do anything to have an advantage over the other villages. One prime example of this was the chuunin exams. It was well explained to them years ago.

Looking at him now, there was a strange ache that crept into her chest but she ignored it.

Then she heard it. The sound of three females gushing.

"Shikamaru-sama is so handsome!" Her eye twitched.

"I wanna go up to him and hold onto his hand and never let go!" She gritted her teeth.

"I wonder if he will dance with me?" She gripped her glass hard.

"Don't get your hopes up. He hasn't danced a single dance yet." Her grip loosened.

"Aww I wonder why?"

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" She leaned closer, her ear straining.

"You mean that blonde from Suna? No way!" She let out a growl.

"I know right? She's too unfeminine, cruel, bossy from what I heard."

She was just about to charge towards them when a strong hand prevented her from moving forward. Turning sharply, instinctively moving into a fighting stance, she looked into the face of a smirking Tenten.

"You're really going to let some common girls get on your nerves just because they're crushing on Shikamaru?" Tenten asked with a raised brow.

"That's not why I'm charging them. It's because they have such nerve to talk about me that way!"

"Please. You know what they said is true. Why don't you just admit you like Shikamaru? It's pretty obvious, you know."

"I do not like him... what do you mean it's obvious?"

Tenten shrugged. "Everyone can tell."

"Well, everyone's wrong."

"I didn't think you'd act so childish, Temari. Grow up. There's nothing wrong with liking him."

"Yes, there is," she said curtly. Then she sighed and hesitated. "Being the sister of the kazekage has major downsides. Intervillage politics will make sure we will never have a chance to be together."

Tenten paused and looked at Temari pensively. "That may be. But I don't even see you putting up a fight. The Temari I know will fight tooth and nail to get what she wants. This Temari is pathetic."

Temari gritted her teeth and her hands fisted but she could not find it in herself to fight back. Yet she tried. "You don't get it! This goes beyond me and Shikamaru!"

Tenten shook her head. "Do you know how rare it is to find someone you can connect with on that level? Some of us don't even have that someone anymore. Lots of us lost their loved one in the war. Some never even find one in all their lives! Yet here you are moaning about your problem when you aren't even doing a thing about it!" Tenten cried out, tears filling her eyes.

Temari knew about the Hyuuga and Tenten's bond. Her eyes softened. "I'm sorry about..."

"Don't. Just do us a favour and start acting like yourself again. Or do you really want one of those girls to win Shikamaru over?"

Just as she said that, they saw the girls approach Shikamaru. The girls shook his hand excitedly. But later on, they slumped away in a defeated stance. Not even one of them was able to procure a dance from the pony-tailed ninja.

"Shikamaru sure is loyal to you. It's too bad you've let him go. Maybe others will have a chance at him when he figures it out. Maybe not those girls. But perhaps Ino? Sakura? Shiho?" Tenten glanced at the suddenly rigid Temari. She turned to look at Shikamaru's way.

Astonished, she saw the same Shiho she was just talking about nervously come up to Shikamaru. Surprise turned to shock when Shikamaru cracked a tiny smile at the mousy woman who offered him a small gift. He took it without hesitance. Tenten was sufficiently satisfied to see a hardened look on Temari's face.

"Hold this." Temari shoved the glass to Tenten as she made her way towards Shikamaru and Shiho. Raising the glass to her mouth, Tenten watched in glee as the drama unfolded.

"Excuse me you two. Shikamaru, I believe you promised me a dance?" Temari said pointedly.

Shiho blinked in confusion.

Shikamaru's eyebrows knitted until Temari gave him a hard stare. "Uh right. Um, see you later, Shiho."

Grabbing his hand and dragging him to the middle of the plaza where the other heroes danced with their partners, they danced a slow dance.

"So uhh... what's wrong, Tem?" Shikamaru asked. There was a tone of concern in his voice.

"Nothing."

Shikamaru fell silent.

Then realizing how she sounded, she blurted out, "What are we, Shikamaru?" A little surprised at what she said, she turned her eyes away. But not before she saw an expression of surprise cross his face.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

She forced herself to look into his eyes and replied, "...yes."

He searched her eyes before saying slowly, "I think..." But he never got to finish his sentence. A great splash of water showered over Temari, making her hair, face, and upper body drenched.

The other dancers paused as they witnessed the scene. And the crowd also watched in utter shock and horror.

Standing nearby the circle of dancers, the same trio of girls were trying to contain their giggles and trying to look contrite at the same time. All of them were holding large water containers. "It was an accident, I swear!" one of them said.

Temari's face started to contort in fury but halted when she felt something cover her. She looked to see that Shikamaru had taken off his jacket and placed it over her. Then she held her breath as he took a step closer to wipe the drops of water off her face. Something warm swirled inside her stomach as the touch of the rough pads of his fingers registered.

The trio fell silent and they looked sullen at the turn of events. They froze when Shikamaru turned to them with a cold expression on his face. "Do you know what you've done? You've done insult to one of the war heroes from Suna. Not only that, she's the sister to the Kazekage. What do you think will happen if words of your actions reach the council of Suna?"

They blanched.

"If you have a single cell in those brains of yours and understand the repercussions of your actions, apologize now."

Embarrassed, they faced Temari and stammered their apologies and bowed. Then they quickly scurried off. Naruto and Sakura encouraged the people to dance once more to get the attention off the couple.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else," Shikamaru said as he grabbed her hand and led them to the back of the stage and off into the woods.

No words were exchanged as Shikamaru led her through the trees and eventually into a clearing. A vast lake appeared in front of them. And miles beyond it, mountains stood.

"I sometimes escape to this place. Just to get away from everything, you know," Shikamaru explained while looking forward at the scene.

Temari stood beside him in awe. "It is a gorgeous place."

"By the way, sorry about those girls. I think it's my fault."

"Don't be ridiculous. And don't worry. As much as I want to beat them up, they're not worth the trouble." Then she took off his jacket. "Thanks for this. I'm good."

He took the jacket and dropped it to the ground. "Tem... about earlier..."

"What?" Temari looked at him questioningly.

"You looked like a wet rag doll." The amusement in his face was clear.

She glowered then raised her hand to smack him one.

Anticipating that move, he caught her hand and hooked fingers of his other hand onto her sash and pulled her close. Intertwining his fingers through hers, he lowered his head to press his lips to hers.

He whispered against her lips, "Does this answer your question?"

She replied by kissing him back full force.

And perhaps, she thought, it will be okay. There will be plenty of trials and difficulties that lie ahead. But she would not forgive herself if she did not give them a chance. She would not forgive herself if she bowed down before criticism and political pressure.

As the sun descended, everything glowed a shade of reddish orange. The stars began to appear and twinkle. As if to celebrate their declaration of love and her will to fight.

 **A/N:** **The prompt was to write about a stunning fan art (source: dailykazekage) of a sunset scene of Shikamaru and Temari kissing by the lake.**


End file.
